The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various arrangements have been proposed for generating electricity from renewable resources. Many such arrangements are directed to generation of electricity from wind energy. One particular arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,505 (the '505 patent). The '505 patent discloses an energy conversion device which comprises a stacked array of alternating yawable and fixed toroids having typically four impact impellers mounted in their peripheral flow regions for purposes of capturing energy flow. The fixed toroids are mounted to complement and further enhance fluid flow impact impeller energy capture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,505 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While various arrangements are known for the generation of electric energy from renewable sources such as wind, there remains a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art.